


Vocabulary Lesson

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry suddenly appreciates all the Ministry's efforts on his behalf.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vocabulary Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Harry suddenly appreciates all the Ministry's efforts on his behalf.

Title: Vocabulary Lesson  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #78: Lust  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Harry suddenly appreciates all the Ministry's efforts on his behalf.

  
~

Vocabulary Lesson

~

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he slipped outside. This was the third ball the Ministry had organized on his behalf, and since the majority of the invited guests were of marriageable age, he was beginning to be suspect their motives.

“Escaping the concupiscent crowds?” a voice drawled.

“Malfoy?” Harry blinked as Malfoy stepped from the shadows. “The what crowds?”

“You know. Those libidinous, lubricious, salacious hordes.”

Harry shrugged.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Lusty, Potter. Everyone here wants to shag you.”

Harry grinned. “Including you?”

Malfoy smirked. “I’m here, no?”

The Ministry cancelled all subsequent balls at Harry’s request.

~


End file.
